And It Was Nothing
by kyxn
Summary: Maybe it is supposed to happen this way. Maybe this is a game. Maybe my eyes are deceiving me. Maybe this is a nightmare and I just need to wake up. Maybe it really was nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Begin

New

 **Disclaimer:** Arigato Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: Begin

2:47 P.M.

*Check*

Tsk. How reckless.

*Check*

Hm. He's smart.

"Oy teme! Move your ass off the seat and help me carry in your TV. HEY TEME! Are you listening to me?"

"Baka lower your voice. You're bothering my neighbors."

"Shut up! There's no one next door NOW HELP ME!"

…

*Sigh*

"Baka what do you think you're doing?!"

*Checkmate Game Over White Wins*

"I didn't come over to watch you play a little chess game with… Sak? Besides, you were going to lose anyway."

"It could've turned around if you had let me kill his rook."

"You already dug a hole way too deep. I'm surprise that there's someone who can beat you man. How are you so sure Sak is a boy?"

"In Sak's profile, the gender is selected male."

"The Great Uchiha Sasuke has been defeated by mysterious Sak haha!"

"… shut up."

3:02 P.M.

Fool.

1:21 A.M.

Uchiha Sasuke. That's my name. I'm twenty years old living alone at my new home, Hatake's Apartment. It's my first night here and I already made a wrong move.

I turn my head to the left to see that it's my neighbor wearing nothing but a towel, letting the breeze tease my eyes as the corner of her damp towel moves away and against her thigh.

I was already having trouble falling asleep, for I start my third year at Konoha University in a few hours, but now this little stunt is making it worse. Every time I close my eyes I just want to brush my hand down to my lower region.

Suppression. Temptation. This lust, indeed one of the seven deadly sins, tainting my mind in check.

* * *

I knew he was staring, but I didn't care. Not really.

I was lost in my own trance… in music. Headphones in and nothing else in the world mattered anymore. The building across from me can explode and to be honest I wouldn't care. Okay I'm exaggerating, but really at this hour?

This hour where our mind wonders and our body seeks touch. We have questions to those around us and wisdom to be heard. This hour is intimate.

And now I lay here in my peace waiting for the sun to rise, so I can start this

New Game.

* * *

Every time I close my eyes I feel like I'm drowning.

My body is hot, breathing felt like suffocation, all this to lead to release. I wouldn't say I'm ashamed of myself to perform an act my mere colleagues do on a daily basis, but this was good. Needed. It's normal but there's disappointment in myself in how easily I lost self-control.

How can I? How can anyone calm down after seeing drops of water on skin one would want to roam their hands all over. The legs of that figure, those glossy eyes with lashes hovering over like legs of a spider dangling on its web. What caught me was the damp hair. It was the color of cotton candy and her scent that hung in the air is poisonous.

Hatake's Apartment do me good. Curse you, landlord, for not creating a greater barrier on the balcony between each room.

Before I could shut my eyes one last time, I heard my phone make a sound.

*1 Notification: Sak Requested a New Game Accept or Decline*

*Accept*

And now all I see is black. Empty, room for a new beginning.

A New Game.

* * *

 **Notes:** A tease but please review if I should continue. Arigato.


	2. Chapter 2: Time

Hello, it's me not Adele but kyxn releasing another chapter as a thank you to those who have reviewed/fav/follow/pm me. Note: I'm new, not only at writing fanfic, but the site itself. Please bear if the lines are not appearing to distinguish sasu/saku pov. Thank you and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Arigato Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2: Time

7:00 A.M.

It's time.

It's time to get my ass out of bed and get ready for the first day back to uni.

I reach over to get my phone to turn the annoying alarm off and to check my notifications as if they were the daily newspapers. My eyes burn, not from the light trying to break through my curtains, but from my screen brightness. How pathetic. My eyes are weak.

*Chess Match Against Sak: Your Move*

Recently, that has been the only kind of notification I care about. How pathetic.

7:05 A.M.

*Wake Naruto up*

And there goes my second alarm.

7:30 A.M.

Exactly on time (the time I told him I will be here) in front of Naruto's room. Naruto is a resident at Hatake's Apartment too, but only in a different building from me. From Hatake's Apartment to Konoha University by foot takes us thirty minutes, not that bad. I chose to live at Hatake's Apartment mainly because of location; although, it pains me to know how close I live to an idiot.

This idiot better have not gone back to sleep. I've said his name three times now. I called him at 7:05 and he picked up. Answer the door.

"Naruto I swear to—" And the door swings open...

"MORNING TEME! Tricked ya didn't I? I bet you thought I went back to sleep! Well I kind of did for another five minutes hehe."

I'm cringing to myself… I regret coming here. Why did that door had to swing open? Why didn't Naruto sleep in? Why is Naruto so damn loud? How the fuck can he have so much energy this early?

"Baka lower voice you probably have neighbors still sleeping."

"Whatever! Hey do you want to go get some breakfast? 'Cause I was thinking we go to my favorite ramen place and I can get my usual, but with two of them eggs. See ramen can connect to breakfast isn't that great. Like killing two birds one stone kind of deal."

"Naruto shut up."

"No really teme think about it! There's so much variety in ramen and everything taste good!"

"We'll go eat some more ramen, since last night wasn't enough to satisfy your cravings. Just stay quiet, my head hurts."

"Deal!"

* * *

8 A.M.

The sound of my pounding alarm awakens me. Waking me to start this important day.

But first five more minutes, and I turn over and cover my face from the brightness seeping through my curtains; though, I may currently be blind by darkness, I'm still not deaf…

*1 Notification*

* * *

8:17 A.M.

"So teme… how long are you going to stare at your phone? Your food is getting cold."

"Hmm."

"Sak might still be asleep wherever he is you know. He might be some sixty-year-old and doesn't have to wake up early for school like us."

*Sigh* He's right. I'm sitting here at a ramen shop staring at my phone like some lovesick fool waiting for a reply.

"When did you decide to start playing chess?"

"… you were with me when I started."

"Hey I forgot okay! I have other important stuff to remember!"

"Yeah I know your hentai."

"WOAH WOAH MAN. If you're talking about uncle Jiraiya's novels I'm peer-reading his work!"

"Yeah sure."

"I'm not lying! ANYWAYS answer my question."

"Two weeks ago when Itachi called me over to play a match with him when he got a set to display in his office."

"Oh yeah. You lost."

"Don't remind me."

"Already did, but hey you're playing expert and beaten loads of people already, so don't beat yourself!"

"You have ten minutes."

"Ten minutes 'til what?"

"'Til we have to leave baka."

What happened to having a silent lunch like I requested. My head is still throbbing.

9 A.M.

Naruto was smart. Smart in the sense of not ordering a second ramen bowl because he knew that I would beat the shit out of him, or more like walk out and have him take care of the bill.

I breathe in the air of my junior year at Konoha University. It smells like boiling success. I'm here to achieve a goal and gain respect. Respect—Something that is not hard to achieve for me, for (not trying to be conceited) I am an Uchiha.

Uchiha. It rolls on your tongue perfectly because we, Uchiha, are idolized by society for our status and success.

I sit in the back of the room analyzing the people, predicting their possible future. Then my thoughts are interrupted by an older voice of what sounds like a (our) professor.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome back and welcome new faces if any, my eyes are kind of blurry right now, excuse me. But Hello! My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your 9 A.M. English professor!"

Hatake… Hatake Kakashi. Are you fucking kidding me? Hatake Kakashi is not only my landlord, but also my fucking English professor. What the shit?

"Hey teme… isn't that our landlord?"

"Hey kids hush. You will have your time to shine, but right now the spotlight is to be on me. Now I want to get to know each and every one of you, so please introduce yourself. I'll start first as an example: My name is Hatake Kakashi and there's really nothing about me I want to share, so I volunteer-"

"Kakashi the new transfer student is here."

"Oh hello. I'll take care of it from here Iruka. Thank you. Now speaking of new faces, we have a transfer student from Suna! Please come and introduce yourself."

The room is silent… too silent. As if time has stopped. Everyone has their eyes popping out, glowing, enlarging like they're on drugs. I took a blink and I understood why.

"Woah Sasuke-teme what a rare one huh."

Rare might be too strong of a word, or maybe I'm wrong. Rare in the sense that her hair is not a natural color, but I'll give it that it compliments her with her emerald eyes. I hear all the whispers in the room clearly. Boys and even girls be complimenting her on her looks. They're not wrong. This transfer student is very attractive, but something is bothering me. I think I've seen her before like in a dream or somewhere.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm your new classmate from Suna. Please take care of me."

"And there you have it! Welcome Sakura, I'm sure you will fit in just fine. There's an open seat in the back area next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand!"

A guidance from my landlord was all it took to direct the class eye candy to be next to me.

"Hey teme trade seats with me. I want to be closer to Sakura."

"Fuck off." After I said that, I gazed my eyes from the window to her- Haruno Sakura, and she's staring right at me. She bothers me. Why? Because she's not looking at me like how all the other girls do. It's strange. What's even more strange is that she just gave me a soft smile and gave her attention back to Kakashi.

What. The. Fuck? And that hair… pink. Now that I think about it, I just saw this exact hair color recently. I know her I just know it.

* * *

Well this is interesting.

He's staring at me... again.

* * *

10:38 P.M.

I'm tired but I can't bring myself to fall asleep… again.

So much is going on my mind right now, my head won't stop spinning. It's dark but I'm going to take a walk to ease myself. Fresh air always helps calm the nerves.

Closed the gate, I closed my eyes and breathe deeply. Exhale and then I felt a presence.

My eyes forced itself to open and my head forced itself to turn to my right. Time stopped.

It's her.

* * *

 **Notes:** Sakura will have longer pov too in time. Future chapters will most likely be longer. Ask me anything. Remember, please review/fav/follow. These are forms of encouragements for me to continue. Arigato.


End file.
